Arisa and Merlin
by XSDStitch
Summary: Gryphon and Dragon... an unusual meeting with a night together... OCXOC. M-Rated for good reasons.


It was a sunny day, where the wind softly strokes over the green with flowers covered meadows. This gentle breeze cooled the warm temperature in a gentle way.

In the middle of this meadow walked a white dragon with blue belly with sea blue eyes. On the end of his tail were an ice crystal and on the head he wears proudly pure white horns.

While he walked he sighs and thought about a lot of things… his story… his friends… and about the fact he felt a bit lonely…

He and his friends parted ways since they had different goals. Some went to Warfang to help out on this place. He however was looking for somebody.

He continued his travel without a plan where to go.. Deep in a forest he came across a river and decided to rest for a while. He lay down on the shore of the water.

A deep sigh left him as he felt the cool shingles on his stomach and he laid his head down after he drank a good amount of water.

However his rest stopped abruptly as he heard a curse that disturbs the calm and silent environment. He looked annoyed to the source and spots a Gryphon.

This Gryphon was from the body building like other Gryphons with the head, talons, and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion. However this one bears a more curves on the body and the lion part of the body was in a light blue color and the end of the tail had an unusual ice end shaped like a spear head. The eagle part was dark blue and the eyes were in a nice light purple. From the voice Merlin guesses it was a female.

She tried something in the river and cursed as she seems to fail again. Noticing the shimmer and movements in the water he guessed she was trying to get some fight.

To not frighting her he sneaked close to her in the water and in a quick movement he took a fish out of the water and knocked it out. The Gryphon noticed him and jumped in surprise.

With a calm voice told the dragon to her "To catch a fish you shouldn't try to reach the place where it is… you have to grab the fish on the place where it will be! Is hard and takes a lot of patience but it is worth to acknowledge!"

A nod came from her and she replies "Thank you! You are very experienced as hunter!"

"I lived a few years in the wild already" shrugged the dragon and put a paw on his chest "I am Merlin! Nice to meet you!"

"Arisa!" she smiles

"Nice name! How about I get more fishes for both of us and we share a sleeping place tonight? Would be more comfortable than being alone!"

Arisa nods "Sounds good to me!"

Like Merlin promised he catches enough fish for both of them. She picked them up in a basked she brought alone and leads him to her home. A whistle came from Merlin as he entered the small house "Nice place!"

"Thanks! Is at times lonely since I am all alone… but it serves it's purpose!" told Arise and made a sound with her beak to indicate she smiles.

The night came and together they were in the living room after they had their dinner. Merlin made a fire with fire stones and some wood he put in after Arisa showed him where the Fire wood was stored.

They lay on the ground next to each other and Merlin asked "How come a girl like you is all alone out here?"

"This house belongs to my father, an ice dragon named Iston… I just wanted to be alone and moved here…" told Arisa "nothing more"

A nod came from Merlin "I understand!"

However something bothered him… he heard of Iston somewhere before but couldn't remember right now… and he dismissed it right now.

They just laid there until Arisa leans at him. Merlin blushes deeply and laid his head on her head. They began to snuggle each other and Arisa rubs on his back. He sighs and licks her peck gently. She enjoyed and her paw rubs between the bases of his wings.

A groan escaped from the male dragon and began to lick down her neck going over the side where he ruffled the feathers of underneath her wing and reached the furry part of her body. Arisa moans by the feelings she received and as she was unable to rub the back of Merlin her hand reach over to the proud of the dragon.

He gasped as she touched it and she murrs "You have a nice black package here..."

He groans as he felt her tongue licking over his proud and her paw rubs on the balls. Loud pants came from him and his mouth widened as he saw that she took a big deal of his length into her beak and manages somehow to suck it. Loud groans came and his dragonhood began to harden slowly and she continued her handiwork until it was in his full length.

However it didn't stop her in the task. Merlin reached with his paws on the hips of the Gryphon and his tongue began to lick on her womanhood. A loud moan came from Arisa and let go of his proud to enjoy her new feeling.

With his eyes closed licked Merlin more on the slit and rubs her hips. Soon he felt something wet coming out and his tongue went deep into her, causing a loud gasp. Her hind legs wrapped around his neck and pushed him closer to her. He keeps on with his treatment to her and enjoyed her taste.

However Arisa licks on his proud again after a while to indicate something. Merlin understood the meaning and slit his tongue slowly out of her.

The blue gryphon rolled on her stomach and she lifted her tail in a secudive way while her wings are spread out. Merlin didn't hesitate to accept her invite and climbed on her back.

His proud rubbed on the womanhood of the female Gryphon and he licked her neck. Arisa moaned and sighs by this and smirks "Don't let me wait…"

He nods and his proud slowly pushed its way into her. As his length was fully into her he paused to adjust his body a little and sighs. Even if he didn't really began his part she felt tight around his dragonhood and would be an experience he would never forget.

She nuzzled him and waits for him to start. Acknowledging it he began to slowly slit his proud in and out, causing her to moan and her walls rub tightly on the object inside her, making Merlin groaning by the feeling.

He keeps the steady trusts and slowly increased his speed. With the speed their moans and pants are becoming louder and as Merlin reached the limit of his speed he concentrated to rump it deep into her.

Her eyes widened by the feeling how deep he could go into her. She nearly had the feeling he want to slide his proud to the area of her womanhood where only his seed would be supposed to be.

Slowly reaching his limit Merlin slowed down and goes deeper into her, he groans loudly and was turned by her loud moans. As he was unable to hold anymore he roared loudly and sank his proud so deeply into her as possible, filling her with his thick live giving cream.

Arisa screams in excitement and was hitting soon after her own pit, wetting his proud with her juices.

They both pants loudly and while Arisa was panting on the ground, Merlin still lay tired on her back and sank his head down. His eyes grew heavy and closed them, falling asleep.

Arisa remained awake for a while, smirking to herself, so much it is possible with a peck. Never crossed her mind that a dragon would feel so good inside her… knowing he would not stay she remained silent to enjoy the remaining time with him…

On the next morning woke Merlin up and blushes as he found himself still on Arisa with his proud inside her. She also was already awaken and nuzzles him.

He smiles and kisses her "This was wonderful…"

"Indeed…" agreed Arisa and adds "I will miss you…"

Merlin nodded "Same here…"

Slowly he slit out of her and began to proceed to the door. Without saying a word he left her… assuming he didn't gave her a child…

Months passed since Arisa met Merlin the first time and she was lying in front of her house, her wing covered something.

She stared at the sky and thought about the new she received… that the Dark Army attacked Warfang again… that five dragons disappeared for some time… and that a Retac Dragon became the new Fire Guardian.

"I think it is time to visit you Merlin… and show you the gift you gave me…"

Her wing lifts and releaved a basked with and egg… an blue egg with red fire markings…


End file.
